Nightwing
History Early Life Dick Grayson was a circus acrobat with his family. One day when he was eight his parents were murdered for refusing to pay protection money. He was then taken in by Bruce Wayne as a ward, he found out Bruce's identity as Batman, he begged to be allowed to bring his parents killer to justice. He was allowed by a reluctant Bruce, and became the first Robin. 2010 In 2010 he along with Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy founded the team. The lost years At somepoint in 2011 he became Nightwing, allowing for a second Robin to come into the picture. 2016 He was the team's field leader, he had Aqualad and Artemis go on a secret mission to infiltrate the ranks of the light. 2017 He was one of the young heroes chosen by Raven to help her cast Trigon in hell. He also was the first human to meet Starfire, she kissed him to learn English. 2018 He led the assault on the church of Blood, he was captured by The Reverse Flash days after their victory and held for ransom by The Light, he was rescued by his future protege, Kylee Mason, The Shadow. He made her his responsibility to train. 2019 Dick played a pivitol role in the resurrection of Wally West, being the only alive tie to the real world, as Artemis died days earlier, he was used as a lightning rod as Bart Allen and Jesse Quick guided the Kid Flash to reality. He was the first to know the identity of Red X, he learned it in Keystone City to be his successor Jason Todd. Nobody believed him till Jason, now the red hood, threatened to kill the Joker in front of the team. He was the one to convince Wally to dawn the Flash cowl after the demise of Barry Allen, a few days earlier he led a small team to Arizona to hunt down Killer Frost, as she had abducted a meta human team with ice powers. This teen would then be a new member of the team days later. A month later he was captured when the light successfully raided Belle Reve. While Wally West led a rescue mission, Dick broke himself and Robin free of the cell they were in and fought their way to where Jason Todd and Terra where being held, on the way Dick along with Damian ran into Bumblebee and Miss Marian, and they broke the team free to blow up the HIVE base they were held in. Dick alongside a clone of the deceased Aqualad had one last showdown with Brother Blood where they ended up having to kill him to save Bart Allen, who ended up dying anyways. The team later had their first official press conference, and Dick declared that they can call the Justice League gods, but he and his friends will settle with Titans. Appearance Dick is a sturdy built 21 year old Caucasian male. He has long black hair that comes down to his chin when put all the way down. He has blue eyes, a Greek nose and a sharp jawline. His semi muscular build is from spending his early days as an acrobat and his prime as a vigilante. Releations * Bruce Wayne: Bruce adopted Dick at a young age after the death of his parents.The two have a strong father son like bond * Wally West: They are best friends, they have a brother like bond so strong that they could argue a whole day and get over it instantly. When Wally died Dick quit the team. He would rejoin because he knew that is what Wally would have wanted. * Barbra Gordon: Dick is currently dating Barbra Gordon, they have always had a strong bond, and an on againg off again relationship. Skills Dick is skilled in various forms of combat, and weapons. His weapon of choice is a pair of Escrima sticks, with electrically charged tips that can combined into a bo staff. Paraphernalia * Escrima: Two, two and a half foot long metal pipes modified to combined into a staff with electric ends are Dick's choice weapon, he uses then to throw his enemies off balance and finish them off with a powerful lower body strike. * Batarangs: Bat shaped shurrikans that he uses as his distance weapon, he has excellent marksmanship with these weapons. * Knife: Nightwing carries a small Swiss army knife and a combat knife in holsters on his shins, he uses these to cut rope, and disarm opponents. * Grappling hook: One of his many modes of transport is a grappling hook. He uses it as a weapon when he needs to tie an enemy up or pull them close. * Night-cycle: His personal motorcycle is a modified Roehr 1250 SC motorbike, with a compartment to store a spare Nightwing suit, along with his Escrimas. Notes * Dick became Robin in 2006 at age nine. * He is the heir to the Batman cowl. * He actually received a trust fund from his deceased parents, it's unknown who much it was, but it is enough to maintain his role as a vigilante, and save Haley's Circus from going bankrupt. * As of 2018 he is the first member of the original team to take on a protege. His partner is Nightshade, formerly Shadow, also known as Kylee Mason. * He changed his suit from blue to red after Kaldu'ahm died in September of 2018.